poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus
Zeus is the main antagonist in Mythology Island. He is called Jupiter in Roman Mythology. He's the god of the heavens, men, weather, and the King of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Role in Mythology Island He is the leader of the gods on this island. After you pick the Apple of Immortality, Zeus will come and send you on a mission to get him five items, promising immortality in return. After you collect the items, a message will suddenly reveal that they will give Zeus control over Poptropica! After that he'll take them and you will have to go to Hercules, and with his help, travel to Hades' and Poseidon's realms where they will give you their weapons: the crown of Hades and the trident of Poseidon. Then you will fight Zeus on Mount Olympus. Role on Super Villain Island He is an undercover scientist called Dr. Jupiter. He'll send you into Black Widow's,The Binary Bard's, Dr. Hare's and Captain Crawfish's dream's to get their totems using the Dream Machine. After you give the totems to Dr. Jupiter, he will then reveal himself as Zeus. Then he will destroy some islands on Poptropica until Poseidon arrives and gives you his trident to defeat Zeus. Then you'll air battle Zeus once again. History His special weapon is the Master Bolt, while Poseidon took the trident and Hades took the crown. They used these items to fight off the titans and took the skies to rule. Zeus is known as selfish and not very trustworthy. His family will constantly tell you that. There were also rumors that he is jealous of his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, and that he had put graffiti on their temples. You will first see him when you pick the Apple of Immortality. He will tell you to get five sacred items for him: 1. A flower from the garden of the Sphinx, 2. A ring from the minotaur, 3. A pearl from the realm of Poseidon, 4. A scale from the Hydra, and 5. A whisker from Cerberus. Once you give those items to him he will betray you and take the items for himself so he can rule Poptropica. He will then go to his home and you will have to fight him with Hades Crown and Poseidon's Triton. You will have to use floating clouds to stay upright and he will use attacks like: lightning bolts, heat seeking energy balls, and a wind slam attack. An easy way to beat him is to shoot him the whole time and when he starts the energy ball attacks to go around collecting clouds. When he releases the energy balls go around in circles. The wind slam attack will happen around when you get him to half health, all you can really do is move really quickly to avoid the attack. When you beat him you get the Mythology Island Medallion from Athena. As Dr. Jupiter Not long after his defeat and supposed destruction, Zeus, having been weakened, was able to make himself partially mortal and pose as a Poptropican scientist, giving himself the name "Dr. Jupiter." He took up the job as warden for the Erewhon Prison For Super Villains. For a long time he sent workers at an oil rig to Erewhon to try and enter the Dream Machine and retrieve Villain Totems from Dr. Hare, Captain Crawfish, Binary Bard, and Black Widow so he could have immense power over all of Poptropica. But it is possible that the workers failed, therefore; they never came back. At one point, a Poptropican volunteered to go to Erewhon and successfully removed the totems. Zeus then revealed himself and destroyed the upper half of Erewhon Prison, then turning the islands near Erewhon into his home and destroying many of Poptropica's islands. The Poptropican defeated him in battle using Poseidon's Trident, and Zeus, once again was weakened and crashed back down into the seas near Erewhon. He was then put in the Dream Machine, never to return. In the Super Villain Island Bonus Quest, you must travel into his dreams to retrieve a security code. Powers *Lighting strike *Heat-seeking energy balls *Cloud flight *Statue Possesion *Cannon Shooting(former) *Meteroid manipulation(former) Trivia *Zeus is also in the Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief ad. He looks different with gold armor, a nicely trimmed brown beard, and a cape. *He appears again in Super Villain Island, disguised as a man named Dr. Jupiter, because Jupiter is the name of Zeus' Roman Mythological counterpart. *During the boss battle with Zeus on Super Villain Island, he constructed a version of the Statue of Liberty except with his head on it. *Zeus did well in the Villain Showdown, so well that Dr. Hare tried to send a message, but that did not work. Sadly, he lost to The Binary Bard. *His wife is Hera. *He is the youngest brother of Hades and Poseidon. * His reveal in Super Villain Island is foreshadowed in the beginning due to the helicopter's name being called R-SUEZ 104X. Which is Zeus' name spelled backwards. Gallery Adventuresmyth.png zeusprofile.jpg|Profile of Zeus Zeusopen.png ZeusWasn'tLooseForLong.png Zeus in poptropica -2.png Dr. Jupiter.png|Zeus posing as Dr. Jupiter. Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 7.11.35 PM.png|Dr. Jupiter on a monitor Zeus.jpg Fan-Art Only one God can beat Moody Eel!.png|coolcheetah53:Only one God can beat Moody Eel! External links Zeus at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mythology Island Category:Gods Category:Super Villain Island Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villain Category:Poptropica Adventures Category:Poptropicans Category:Male Poptropicans Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Poptropica